halofandomcom-20200222-history
Slayer
:''Rockets redirects here. For the weapon, see Rocket Launcher.'' Slayer is a popular and common gametype found in the ''Halo'' game series. The object of the game is simply to kill as many opposing players as possible. This is done in teams of anywhere from 2-8 in Team Slayer, or all by yourself in a FFA (Free For All) match. Included Variants Halo 3 The following variations are found in Halo 3 Matchmaking. Slayer *Players start with an Assault Rifle. BRs *Each player starts with a Battle Rifle along with the standard Assault Rifle. *Everything else remains the same. Swords *Each player will start with a Energy Sword. There are no weapons on the map except grenades, although equipment and turrets remain the same. This gametype quite possibly inspired the creation of Hammerzeit. *Halo 2's best sword maps are Ascension and Midship. Hammerzeit *All players start with a Gravity Hammer and two frag grenades. There are no weapons on the map except grenades, although pick-ups and turrets remain. Players cannot pick up extra grenades or use equipment. This game is basically a knockoff of Swords, except it is played with Gravity Hammers. Also, unlike Swords, this game will end when one person has only 15 kills, instead of 25. However, this is an infrequent gametype. Hammerzeit seems to appear only in Multi Team and Team Melee. Rockets *Each player starts with a Rocket Launcher with infinite ammo. Rockets and grenades may be found on the map. This gametype can be played free for all or with teams. Rockets was also featured as a Double-Exp Weekend Playlist. In Team Rockets the rocket launcher has infinite ammunition. Team Snipers *Each player starts with a Sniper Rifle and Magnum. Grenades are on the map and the way to win is the same. *Following the November playlist update, Team Snipers will be removed from Social and Ranked Team Slayer and given its own playlist. Team Zombie *Red team are the humans, they can use any weapon besides heavy weapons and grenades. Blue team are the zombies, they can't use any weapons or grenades, they can only melee. When a blue kills a red, the red has to go blue. *Game ends when all players are blue. Shotty Snipers *Each player starts with a Sniper Rifle and Shotgun. Grenades are on the map and the way to win is the same. *As of the November 2008 playlist update, Shotty Snipers was removed from Social and Ranked Team Slayer and added to the Team Snipers Playlist. Halo: Reach The following variations are found in Halo: Reach Multiplayer Beta Matchmaking. Slayer Elite Slayer Popular Variants Fiesta Slayer Used in the Cinco de Mayo Double EXP weekend hopper. FFA where all weapons, primary and secondary are random for all players. Team SWAT BR and Magnum starts, no shields and 200% damage resistance. The only way for an instant kill is a headshot or a melee. Highly tactical. 'Nades 'n Spades The only way to score points is to stick an opponent or to beat them down, typical kills from an inert gun do not count. Normal speed and shields, Plasma Pistol for a starter weapon with regenerating grenades. Demolition Derby A fun variant where players must be in a vehicle to get kills. Players proceed in crashing into each other, or splattering players on the ground in attempt to get kills. Best played on a large open map like Coagulation or Sandtrap. Suggested vehicles: Warthog, Chopper or Ghost; mixing up the vehicle types add extra variety. Monster Trucks A variant where to kill your opponents, you must splatter, push them off, or assassinate them on customized maps built near cliffs. Optimatch Maps and Rules (Halo 2) *Team Slayer - Beaver Creek, Desolation, Elongation, Gemini, Ivory Tower, Lockout, Midship, Sanctuary, Turf, Warlock *Team Slayer BR - Ascension, Burial Mounds, Desolation, Relic, Terminal, Tombstone, Zanzibar *Team Rifles, Maps available for the playlist: Ascension, Colossus, Terminal Trivia *In Halo 2, if you get killed by an explosion, or any part of the scenery, there will be a message saying you were killed by the Guardians. *Hammerzeit ("zeit" being German for "time") is a reference to MC Hammer's song U Can't Touch This. See also Hammer Time. Links Internal *Slayer Variants Category:Rulesets Category:Slayer_Variants